


Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley x Reader)

by sourdough_bread599



Category: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (Music Video), Rick Astley (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_bread599/pseuds/sourdough_bread599
Summary: The morning light shines through the thin curtain as you slowly open your eyes and allow yourself to fully wake up. A lazy turn of the head to the right reveals his sitting form on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting for you to wake up. He notices the slight rustle of the bedsheets and turns to meet your gaze.With a warm smile, Rick Astley- YOUR Rick Astley- greets you a good morning with the words, "Never gonna give you up."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Never Gonna Give You Up (Rick Astley x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whailer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whailer8/gifts).



> i am.... deeply ashamed that this came from my brain.

The morning light shines through the thin curtain as you slowly open your eyes and allow yourself to fully wake up. A lazy turn of the head to the right reveals his sitting form on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting for you to wake up. He notices the slight rustle of the bedsheets and turns to meet your gaze. 

With a warm smile, Rick Astley- YOUR Rick Astley- greets you a good morning with the words, "Never gonna give you up."

You repeat the action, reaching your hand forward to hold his. Your hands fit perfectly in his calloused, warm hands. He grasps your hand gently as you cherish the ability to let him hold you. 

Rick holds shields both of your hands with his, enveloping them in his warmth. In all seriousness, he looks you in the eyes and proclaims, "Never gonna let you down."

You can feel the blood rushing to your cheeks; turning away to hide your blush, you ask, "So you're never going to cheat on me?"

Rick nods and confirms with claiming boldly, "Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry."

"Good," you manage to blurt out in an attempt to regain your composure. His face is too close to yours. "Never leave me."

He nods again. "Never gonna say goodbye."

You turn to face Rick again, exposing your blush. He seems surprised but keeps his serious tone. 

"Promise you'll always be honest to me?" you ask bashfully. 

He lifts his hand to feel your warm cheek. "Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."


End file.
